1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base unit for use in a motor and a disk drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a disk drive apparatus such as a hard disk drive apparatus or the like is equipped with a spindle motor for rotating a disk. The disk drive apparatus includes a disk, a housing, a stator, a FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit), and so forth. The housing includes a cover part, a base part, and so forth.
In recent years, the disk drive apparatus has been required to become smaller in height and size. Particularly, in order to reduce the height of a 2.5-type disk drive apparatus having a thickness of 7 mm or less, which is used in small-size disk drive apparatuses, it is necessary to reduce the thickness of a housing or a motor arranged within the housing. In general, the motor includes a hub, a coil, a stator core, a wiring substrate, a base part, etc. When assembling the motor, these components are arranged to axially overlap with one another. For the sake of reducing the thickness of the motor, these components need to be made thin. A lead wire is led out from the coil and is soldered onto the wiring substrate. However, if the motor becomes smaller in height, the wiring substrate is also reduced in size. Therefore, as compared with a case where a large-size wiring substrate is in use, it becomes difficult to perform a task of arranging the wiring substrate on the base part.
When the lead wire is soldered onto the wiring substrate, it is necessary to fix the wiring substrate onto the base part. The wiring substrate is fixed to the base part by a sticky material or the like arranged on the wiring substrate. However, if the wiring substrate becomes smaller in size, it is difficult to carry out a task of positioning the wiring substrate on the base part. As a result, the wiring substrate may be fixed to the base part in a deviated position.
Accordingly, a demand has existed to fix the wiring substrate to the base part in a predetermined position while reducing the overall height of the motor.